1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a built-in inductor component and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-270532, an inductor component is manufactured by pressing a thick metal sheet (100300 μM, for example). Such an inductor component is shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-270532. The inductor component is adhered to a substrate. Then, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-270532, a buildup layer is formed on the substrate and the inductor component as shown in FIG. 10 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-270532. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.